the_nearly_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth or Square
|-|Truth or Square= |image = Truth or Square.png|imagecaption = Title Card|partOfSeason = 6|episodeNumber = 123-124|airDate = November 6th, 2009|writer = Luke Brookshier Nate Cash Steven Banks Paul Tibbitt|director = Paul Tibbitt (Supervising) Luke Brookshier (Storyboard) Nate Cash (Storyboard) Andrew Overtoom (Animation) Alan Smart (Animation) Tom Yasumi (Animation) Vincent Waller (Creative)|viewers = 7.70|previousEpisode = Single Cell Anniversary|nextEpisode = Pineapple Fever}}Truth or Square is a 2009 SpongeBob SquarePants TV movie from season six. In this movie, the Krusty Krab celebrates its eleventy-seventh anniversary, until the Krusty Crew get stuck in the freezer. Reception Truth or Square recieved mixed reviews from critics. Roy Hrab said on a review of the DVD "the lamest SpongeBob episode ever," calling it "all filler, extremely boring, with the story going nowhere, and little action or mania," while also criticizing the Patchy segments and the celebrity cameos as "drawing attention to the episode's lack of substance." Trivia *This is the first TV movie in HD, the second is "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." **However, that is in 1080i while this episode is 720p. *This is the longest episode of the series, lasting over 50 minutes. *This is two episodes, "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" is also two episodes. *It's impossible for the Krusty Krab to be 117 years old. *Eleventy-Seven is a reference to Lord of the Rings. Deleted Scene * There's a deleted scene that takes place during the flashback which involves SpongeBob "marrying" Sandy. After the priest says "I didn't know it was a play." SpongeBob would've said, "It doesn't have to be," before getting slapped by Sandy. Version Differences There's three versions of "Truth or Square." * The first version was the original airing. It can also be found on iTunes and is available on The Pilot a Mini-Movie and the Square Shorts DVD. It was also originally on Netflix, but was later switched to version 2. * The second version is the version used in re-runs, and is often split into two-parts. This version removes the Patchy scenes at the beginning, as well as celebrity cameos by Rosario Dawson, LeBron James, Tina Fey, Will Ferrell, Craig Ferguson, and Robin Williams. This version starts with the extravaganza portion, and there are various lines that version 1 does not have. In recent runs, the credits are shown at the ending, along with the normal logo combo at the bottom-right corner. * The third version is often named the "Extended" version. It combines versions 1 and 2, and includes extra scenes. Including a cameo by Triumph the Insult Comic Dog, a short cameo by Eddie Deezen, a scene with Robin Williams in the bathroom, and an extended epilogue, where the narrator compares Patchy to Blackbeard the Pirate. It was included on the SpongeBob's Truth or Square DVD, Season 6 Volume 1, The Complete Sixth Season, and The Next 100 Episodes DVD. It should be noted that Region 4 releases of Season 6 removes most celebrity cameos. |-|Gallery=The following are images from the SpongeBob SquarePants TV movie "Truth or Square." Truth or Square.png|Title Card A Day Like This.jpg|A Day Like This A Day Like This 2.png|A Day Like This Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV movies